Algún día
by Ivorosy
Summary: El último en pie de la casa de Batiatus, el único que sobrevivió. Y años más tarde, luego de la muerte de Espartaco, Agron, ahora con una nueva vida, piensa con nostalgia los días pasados. En los hermanos que han abandonado el mundo y en el consuelo de un futuro reencuentro en el más allá.


_**Aclaraciones: **__Ni Spartacus ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro, más que por hobby y gusto de escribir (y el único lucro que recibiría, en todo caso, es de aquellos a quienes voluntariamente me regalen algún review ;). _

_**Advertencias:**__ Posible OoC. Leve Nagron (Agron &amp; Nasir) Los amito, lo admito. _

_**Palabras: **__959._

* * *

.

**A**l**g**ú**n ****d**í**a**

.

* * *

.

No lo decidí, pero así fue, mis manos fueron forjadas para la guerra, para las batallas. Nunca para otro oficio; agricultor, ganadero, panadero, herrero…Oficios por demás desconocidos, siendo un inútil en su ejecución. Nada me era más familiar que una espada, escudo o lanza en mano, con el mero objetivo de matar a mi enemigo; o en tiempos pasados, derrocar a aquellos a quienes se me imponían. Así nos habían criado, a Duro, el que fue mi preciado hermano, y a mí. Esclavos, gladiadores. Más tarde un rebelde, más tarde un hombre libre.

El cielo está gris, el sol apenas logra filtrarse entre los nubarrones y dan un aspecto bastante singular; el gris y lo dorado pueden convivir en bella armonía. Y yo estoy sentado en la ladera de la colina, observando la tierra por delante de mí, con el viento acariciando mi rostro, haciendo memoria; el pasado llenando mi cabeza, agridulce. Debe ser una burla, y lo sé y por eso lo he dicho, pues a mí lado no reposa ni un escudo ni una espada, sino material para arar el campo. Sí, ha de ser una broma de los Dioses. Dioses. Por mí que se pudran. Jamás he creído en ellos; sin embargo, hay raras veces que me gusta imaginar que son reales. Porque cuando se ha pasado por tanto, cuando se ha presenciado tanta muerte, estar en la línea tan fina que la cruza; sujetándose, aferrándose a las briznas de la vida; cuando tanta gente querida se ha ido del mundo.

Duro, Crixo, Enomao, Gannicus…Espartaco. Todos ellos, algunos que inicié odiando y al final terminé siguiendo. Maldito sea el galo que me sacaba de cabales, ahora que lo pienso; pero a fin de cuentas, era con quien mis ideales estaban más a fin. Respetable guerrero. A todos terminé respetando finalmente, pero fue Espartaco quien causó el verdadero cambio.

Lo que habría dado por haber muerto en batalla; por morir a su lado. Sonrío. Sí, así pensaba antes: Morir en la gloria de la batalla es a lo que alguien como yo aspira. Pero heme aquí, labrando la tierra, teniendo finalmente un hogar al lado del hombre que más amo sobre este mundo de mierda dominado por los miserables romanos. Pero soy libre, somos libres, e increíblemente y sobre todo, felices. Gracias a él. Espartaco. Yo le tenía y le sigo teniendo un enorme respeto y admiración. Yo sabía, que si habría alguien que mereciese ser feliz de entre todos nosotros, era él. Más que nadie lo merecía. Fiero, poderoso guerrero, líder, hermano. Ojos que cargaban todos los dolores infinitos y profundos de variadas penas, entristecidos y llenos de odio y confusión, determinación. Sólo hasta sus últimos momentos, es que pude ver toda su carga disiparse, dejarlo. Tranquilo, pacífico, sonriente; así abandonó el mundo. Con la viva esperanza de un codiciado anhelo de reunión con su amada esposa. Y espero, de todo corazón, que donde quiera que esté, se encuentre finalmente con ella. Ahora mismo, espero que esté a su lado. Paseando por jardines de vida, teniéndose el uno al otro por siempre y hasta siempre. Lo espero igualmente de Crixo y Naevia. Porque los entiendo, _ese_ amor, lo hago perfectamente. Tener a esa persona, despertar a su lado, acariciar su rostro, saborear la tibia y placentera boca; mirarse a los ojos, sonreírse y experimentar la unión; convertirse en uno, en cuerpo, alma; que se arraigue tanto al corazón al grado de que se convierta en él. Yo lo comprendo.

Espartaco. Tengo tanto por agradecerle y aún por decirle. Es cierto, no me hubiera importado haber muerto junto a ellos y ahora mismo compartir el cielo. Pero, sé que el seguir aquí con vida, ha sido desde siempre (quizá) mi destino. El terminar la tarea de él, guiar a nuestro pueblo lejos del pie opresor de Roma y hallar la ansiada y sosegada libertad.

Y me gustaría decirles a mis hermanos, que ha valido la pena. Claro que lo ha valido. Todos nuestros esfuerzos, las penas, la sangre, las lágrimas, han valido la pena. Pues vivos o muertos, somos libres. Así es, lo somos. Ruego por el día de un ansiado reencuentro, y de nuevo beber, celebrar, reír, compartir viejas glorias. Observar la caída de Roma, porque estoy seguro de que algún día lo hará, caerá; y me reiré mucho, por supuesto que lo haré.

Ahora, tengo que hacerme cargo de la tarea encomendada. Agradecer y no desperdiciar la oportunidad de vida que me han obsequiado; no despreciaré el regalo dado, lo juro. Cierro los ojos, inhalo el aire fresco.

—Agron.

Nasir me llama. Acudo a él. Puedo besarlo y abrazarlo. Uno de los placeres que aún tengo el deleite de gozar. Nasir, otra de las razones por las cuales me alegro y agradezco no haber partido tan pronto del mundo; y tonto fui por abandonarlo un día, y, aunque fue para salvarlo de la muerte, fui idiota al casi dejarlo cargando con todas las penas que le supusieran mi partida, el solo. Ahora lo sé, con la segunda oportunidad, y saber que si tengo que morir o vivir, ha de ser junto con él; probablemente ese destino ya estaba decidido y por eso ambos estamos aquí.

Con mi brazo encima de sus hombros, sintiendo el calor de su piel. Me vuelvo a girar para admirar el panorama, el cielo parece despejarse; las nubes se abren poco a poco dejando ver escuetos y cálidos rayos de sol que se filtran hasta los suelos; ésos que siempre me han parecido una especie de medio para ir al cielo. Y vuelvo a sonreír.

Sí, algún día. Algún día nos volveremos a ver. Hasta entonces, honraré su memoria y esperaré paciente, ansioso, todo a la vez.

Hasta pronto, mis hermanos.

**O0O0O**


End file.
